Whatever the Means
by Lizney Wolf
Summary: You doubt my willingness to kill you, Severus? A short experimental fic about what led Snape to become a double agent. Did he betray Dumbledore's trust? Or was he simply fulfilling a final, desperate request?


**Whatever The Means**

_a fic by Lizney Wolf_

_Rated: PG (mild language, suggested violence)_

**Summary: A short experimental fic about whatforcedSeverus Snape into his life as a double agent. What led him to his dilema in the end of the sixth book? Did he betray his pact with Dumbledore? Or was he simply following a final and desperate request?**

**((A/N: I own nothing but the plot, which is kind of a theory and kind of a way of hashing out my own thoughts. I didn't beta this before publishing so my apologies if it's rough. I did the first part in a strictly dialogue way because I enjoyed it so much in "Mischeif Has Its Moments." I just wanted some feedback, maybe a debate or two. Thanks all! Lizney Wolf))**

* * *

"_You told me that all I had to do was bring you one thing. That was all. My duties are done."_

"_I know…I know they are, my darling but the plans have changed."_

"_Changed?"_

"_Can't you see? We're part of something bigger…you're part of something bigger."_

"_I don't want to be part of anything; I just want my payment and safe passage out. This place scares the shit out of me."_

"_Just a moment longer, sweet messenger. What you have just brought will bring much rejoicing."_

"_Who's rejoicing? You never told me what this was for?"_

"_Come now, you're an intelligent man, surely you know."_

"_Perhaps I'm dumber than you expected."_

"_Perhaps. But I doubt it, Severus. A man of such _Princely_ intellect would have surely figured it out by now."_

"_Don't dare to mock what you don't understand."_

"_I'm quivering, Severus, really I am. But this meaningless chat is weary to me. You will wait as long as you're told."_

"_I will do no such thing! I have business of my own that I must attend to. You will excuse me."_

"_You doubt my willingness to kill you, Severus? We may be old friends but my wand hand is itching to stop your free flowing insults."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Don't be a fool. Not everyone turned their backs when the Dark Lord went underground. Some of us stuck around for the long haul."_

"_Only fools speak of the Dark Lord with such passion." _

"_My passion never dwindled as yours did, Severus. I warned you that your apathy would be your demise. Who knew you would be granted a second chance?"_

"_Lucius?"_

"_Perhaps you are dumber than expected. Yes, you twit, Lucius Malfoy. I'm sure you haven't forgotten my name as you did the conviction to the cause."_

"_The cause is over, Lucius, can't you see that? There's no point anymore. If there indeed ever was."_

"_Not everyone sees it that way, Severus, darling. At least the smart ones don't."_

"_So call me stupid, Lucius, I care not for your petty heckling. As I said before, I have business. You will let me pass."_

"_You try my patience, Severus."_

"_I always was the trouble maker wasn't I?"_

"_Don't try to be cute, it's not becoming. It never was."_

"_My apologies, Lucius. Well, this reunion was wonderful, old friend, but I really am going now."_

"_We know of your alliance with Dumbledore."_

"…_What? So you and your cause are brainless now as well as manipulative?"_

"_We have ways to track the ones who hold our interest. You have been a topic of discussion for quite some time now."_

"_What? Tired of debating current events? Your master hasn't been out of the news for months."_

"_I told you my patience is wearing thin. We have little time for games, Severus. You will tell us what we want to know."_

"_I know nothing that could aid you, Lucius. You or your misguided master."_

"_My master as you call him used to be yours as well."_

"_A soulless animal is little good for a master!"_

"_You are a fool, Severus! You are a fool and we will break you! _CRUCIO!_"_

"I've seen all that is necessary, Severus, thank you," Dumbledore sighed, laying a hand on Snape's shoulder as the memory of the young man writhed in anguish at their invisible feet, his screams echoing against shrouded walls. Snape nodded solemnly, his eyes burning with fire as he stared at the memory of his friend and attacker. With a rush around his ears and in his stomach, he was pulled forcefully from the watery vapors of the pensieve, back into a warm office. Day was breaking through the open window.

"And you told them everything, did you?" Dumbledore paced around his mahogany desk and took a seat, majestically folding his hands just beneath his protruding nose. It had been a long few days but the fatigue had not yet affected his poise.

"Very little. Nothing that they couldn't have figured out for themselves," Snape said, taking the seat opposite and settling in with a slight wince. The pain was still with him. The effects of a weeks worth of torture did not leave easily. With any luck there would be little scarring. "They doubted my strength of mind. I've studied long the art of Occlemency. It will take more than their parlor tricks to break me."

"From what I heard from Madam Pomfrey, it was a bit more than 'parlor tricks,' Severus." Dumbledore bore his lucid blue eyes into the young man, who shrank away with a scowl. "Another man would have cracked on the first day."

"Then you are lucky I am not another man!" There was a slight blush on the pale cheeks, as if a heated pride was tearing through Snape's weariness. He looked wild and enlightened, like a man back from the hunt. There was a jaded passion in his eyes as he looked at the stately form of Dumbledore; his mentor, his teacher, his new master.

"And I can trust your allegiance stays true? Even with the knowledge of the latest occurrences?" Dumbledore brought his hands down to the desk now, spread wide and contemplatively. He was bargaining with himself, wondering if what he was about to ask of the young man would be too much for him to accept. The recent deaths of the Potters had been painful a blow to his Order, but some things needed to be settled quickly for the long run.

"To the end, Headmaster," Snape said with conviction. Dumbledore knew the young man had plans of his own, but somehow he believed the proclamation. The truth of a man's mind, after all, does not lie. A slight smile came across the old man's face. The next few years were going to be difficult, especially toward the end, he knew. He had to be certain that Snape's sincerity did not waver from the goal…

"Are you sure about that?"

Whatever the means

* * *


End file.
